User talk:OuroborosCobra
For older discussions, see my 2006 archive and my 2007 archive. Thanks A Lot Just want to say thank you for answering my question about the ranks. Next time you want to start up one of those trivia contests, post a message on my user page! Thanks again!!Captain Jon 15:21, 28 January 2007 (UTC) RE: Image talk:Loskene.jpg Regarding your comments on the above mentioned talk page-- as well as numerous other talk page containing similar comments-- I'm really not sure constantly reminding people of the proper usage of talk pages, on the same talk page, is really any better-- as it does not constructively add anything to that particular page that would necessarily make it back to the original contributor. If you are really concerned about a user's specific contribution, perhaps it would be best to address the sitation on that users individual talk page with useful links to relevant Memory Alpha , making your reminders more visible to that user. Speaking from experience, not everyone is guaranteed to read any one reminder on any one talk page-- immediately-- as they would on their own user talk page. With that said, in the case of this image, that user does have something of a point in his observation: how will they handle Loskene in the remastered TOS? Will they recreate it as a CGI Tholian, just as they did in ENT, or not? This is especially noteworthy because they did not recreate the Gorn in "Arena" with the same CGI effects they used in ENT. --Alan del Beccio 21:27, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :Constantly? Hardly at all is far more like it. Several months ago I used to do it a lot, but I stopped right about the point we had this conversation, which was 5 months ago. Please do not exaggerate when trying to correct me. There are worse present offenders on this, such as Shran. Your suggestion of posting the actual policy is a good one, and I shall try to do that, but there is no need to mischaraterize my behavior. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:45, 11 February 2007 (UTC) ::Oy! What? What'd I do now? --From Andoria with Love 04:25, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :Tell people that talk pages are supposed to relate to the article, and contents thereof. Nothing bad. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:27, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::Oy! When did I do that? --From Andoria with Love 05:00, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :Somewhere. I can't be expected to find everything :P --OuroborosCobra talk 05:02, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::Oy! Why the bloody hell not? :P Seriously, though, I know I've done it before, I just don't recall doing it very often. Then again, I've been known to be wrong before... --From Andoria with Love 05:05, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :Well, a lot of talk pages have been just getting deleted lately when they had nothing on topic or useful (something I entirely agree with). I seem to remember that being you, but I could be wrong. I sort of lump that in the same category, since I do not have the power to delete stuff. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:07, 12 February 2007 (UTC)